Terror Bird
Episode 4.2 Episode 4.7 Angry Birds}} Some species of Terror Birds have appeared in Primeval. In Primeval Episode 3.6 A long time ago John Mortimer and his staff investigated the anomaly, but him and all of his staff where killed. It reopened in 2008 when the birds came again, attacking the ARC team. One attacks Danny, but Connor uses a "bottle launcher" at it, and injures it slightly, giving them a chance to get to the car, where the bird chases them. Danny uses a pipe to whack at the bird, and when the bird becomes too fast for the ARC team, Connor presses on the breaks and makes the bird ram into the car. It doesn't kill the bird however, and it appears infront of them, with Connor turning the other way and barely avoiding Danny getting killed. Danny continues whacking the bird with the pipe, and after scaring it away Connor crashes into a tree. Danny makes a plan to catch the bird and leaves Sarah and Abby to go on their own while Connor "looks tasty." It returns and attacks Connor in the car, but Danny traps it and it slips down while it tries to run. (Which is the screenshot seen on the Createdepository site) Sarah and Abby encounter one in the forest and crawl in a field. They stand up, only to find a family of six Terror Birds playing around behind them, and they start running. Danny and Connor are chased by another one in the forest, and go straight into a mine field. Sarah and Abby follow, with the bird hot on their trail. They all make it through with the bird still attacking them, but Danny distracts it and makes it land on a mine, killing it. Danny, Connor, Sarah and Abby encounter Ross and his other soldier, but a bird arrives and kills Ross's soldier. Ross drops the artefact which Connor catches, and he drives over a mine, killing him, and making debris go flying everywhere. The bird is hit by a piece of debris driving into its neck, which pops out when it collapses. The birds follow Danny and the others into the lodge, where they kill one by dropping many supplies on it. They attack the lodge, with everybody using chains and other equipment to kill the birds. The birds stop, but then attack again. Danny has a plan and goes to the bunker, but the birds attack him. Connor goes out, and the bird start attacking him, making Danny think he's killed. The birds attack the lodge again, even attacking Abby on the roof. Connor appears out of nowhere, not dead or let alone even injured, and grabs Sarah and hides under the lodge. However, the birds get to them until Danny plays back the birds distress calls, and they all go back through the anomaly. Episode 4.7 In a Prison, a Satellite Anomaly opens up after two anomalies open in the same exact place, and a bird comes through, killing a tourist and dragging him through the satellite anomaly. When the team get there, they find no evidence of an incursion, and Connor uses his dating calculator, only to have the anomaly reopen and let through the bird, where Becker, Connor and Abby shoot it on low settings and push it back through the anomaly. While looking around, Becker and Abby find another satellite anomaly in the storage room, with the bird coming out, and Becker and Abby lock the bird in, making it go back through the satellite anomaly. They return to Connor who is still trying to lock the anomaly when the same bird from the storage room appears and goes back through the anomaly as Matt appears. Later in the episode, while looking for Patrick Quinn, the bird appears and goes into a dungeon. Connor and Abby follow it where it attacks Abby and goes in for Connor and Abby, but Danny distracts it and beats it into a satellite anomaly that just opened with his stick named Molly. When Matt confronts Patrick, another bird arrives in front of them, making Patrick go away, and Matt shoots it down. It is then contained the a storage cupboard. Much later, when Patrick goes through the Pliocene anomaly, he hears the calls of the bird and opens the door to the storage cupboard, making it attack Emily (who is chained) but she uses Molly to knock it unconscious again. It is then returned through the anomaly. ''Primeval: New World Angry Birds' Terror Birds are set to appear in New World, but under a different guise, and will invade an abandoned train yard, and cause a school to evacuate. Trivia *It is unknown what species of creature it is. It could be Titanis, Phorusrhacos, or even Gastornis, although this is unlikely since it was called a terror bird, and Gastornis is not a terror bird. It is even possible that this is a fictional undiscovered species of terror bird, as it was only called, Terror Bird in the episodes it appeared in, so it could be just any fictional undiscovered creature. *The birds in Series 3 and Series 4 have changed colours. In Series 3, it had a dark tan beak, with a brown and white feathered body. In Series 4, it has a yellow beak, and its body is black and white. It could be that the creatures in the series are different genders, although this is unlikely since males and females where shown in Series 4. *It is possible that the terror birds in Series 3 are Titanis and the birds in Series 4 are Phorusrhacos. *It is more likely possible that the birds in Series 3 are a fictional species and the birds in Series 4 are Kelenken. *A good name for this creature if it was a fictional species could be Megalavis. *The Terror Birds (if they are the same species) are the first creatures in Primeval to be encountered twice during an anomaly incursion( the Gorgonopsid does not count as the one in 1.6 did not come through an anomaly). *In both season (3 and 4) appeared a scared one. *Maybe the Terror Bird from the Series 4 was a Lavocatavis, an African Terror bird, because it came from the same period where Danny was lived. But its impossible because Lavocatavis was lived in the Eocene, and the Australopithecuses in the Pliocene. But maybe it was a fictional descendant of the Lavocatavis. Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.01.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.01.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.04.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.06.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.11.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.14.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.15.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.36.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.37.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.40.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.42.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.48.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.50.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 5.55.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 6.05.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-27 at 6.05.09 PM.png creatures_terror-birds_320x220.jpg dino7.jpg|The Terror Bird in Primeval New World. Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Creatures that caused Deaths Category:New World Creatures Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Dinosaur